kepingan
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah merelakanmu ... melepasmu ... demi dia. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Kolaborasi chesee & mikazuki hikari


**Kepingan**

 **By : Mikazuki Hikari** **, Chesee-ssu**

 **Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Chesee-ssu** and **Mikazuki Hikari**

 **Prompt :** Mikazuki Hikari

 **Proof Reader :** Chesee-ssu

 **Story :** Mikazuki Hikari, Chesee-ssu

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** : Akashi.S, Kuroko.T

 **Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

.

.

.

Katakan…..

Katakan kalau kau sudah membuang segala sesuatunya. Kenangan kita, tawa kita, juga waktu yang sudah kita habiskan bersama. Apa menurutmu semudah itu?

Tidakkah kau menghargai apa yang orang sebut dengan usaha dan proses? Tidakkah kau menghargai proses yang sudah kita lalui bersama?

Bukankah menjalani sebuah kehidupan akan lebih menyenangkan daripada kau harus membuangnya dengan sia-sia seperti itu?

Tidakkah ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan daripada kau harus melakukan hal itu?

Bisakah kau berhenti bicara untuk saat ini?

Nampaknya….

Dada ini, kembali terasa sakit….

 **[Insert Title Here]**

Chesee-ssu, Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

Kembali pada saat kita masih ada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Tepatnya pada penghujung semester kedua kelas 2. Aku masih ingat kau yang menyatakannya untuk pertama kali padaku. Kala itu, hatiku serasa ingin melonjak. Tak kuduga sebelumnya orang sepertimu menaruh pandangmu padaku.

Hingga detik ini pun, kau tidak memberitahuku alasanmu memilihku hari itu. Yang aku tahu, obsidian merah darah itu berkilat saat pernyataan itu keluar dari mulutmu.

Kau yang memelukku kala itu, dan kau yang membisikkan kata cinta pada telingaku. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Hingga sekarang pun rasanya masih seperti mimpi.

Dan juga….

Apa yang terjadi pada kita sekarang pun…

.

Terasa seperti mimpi

.

Bagiku, untuk menemukan orang sepertimu tidak lah mudah. Mungkin bagimu, diluar sana masih banyak orang yang bahkan lebih baik dariku. Sosokmu yang dapat kupercaya, dan sosokmu yang mengajarku arti mencintai dengan tulus.

Ah ya….

Aku masih dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas saat kau dan aku, untuk pertama kalinya meniadakan jarak yang ada diantara kita. Sakit yang kurasa saat itu, tergantikan dengan luapan kebahagiaan karena aku tidak pernah menyangka kau adalah yang pertama untukku.

Andai saja waktu itu dapat kuhentikan. Mungkin saat itu, aku pun berani melawan Tuhan dan merubah kenyataan agar aku dapat tetap bersamamu.

Tapi ya sudah lah…

Mungkin ada baiknya tetap seperti ini. Karena mungkin, jika tidak seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah belajar. Belajar bahwa cinta tidak lah semudah kelihatannya. Bahwa cinta, tidak lah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Juga bahwa aku harus mensyukuri apa yang ada padaku sekarang.

Walaupun sepi rasanya…

Ya…..

Walaupun terasa sepi…

Tapi aku tahu aku bisa dan mungkin saja, kau juga berpikir demikian.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan tempatku bekerja. Nampaknya bosku pun sudah pulang sedari tadi. Hanya aku yang mengambil lembur hari ini. Aku sudah berjanji dengan nenekku untuk menghabiskan musim panasku dirumahnya jadi, mau tak mau aku harus menyelesaikan gunungan pekerjaanku sedini mungkin.

Aku tidak ingin wanita tua itu kecewa denganku. Aku tidak ingin pipi yang sudah semakin tirus itu semakin mengendur hanya karena cucu kesayangannya tidak menepati janjinya. Aku ingin permukaan kendur itu mengguratkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Walau nampaknya bagi setiap orang itu adalah hal yang sederhana namun bagi wanita tua itu hal tersebut tak bisa ia bandingkan dengan apapun.

Jelas saja. Dari lima orang bersaudara hanya aku…

Hanya aku, Kuroko Tetsuya yang berhasil membahagiakan keluargaku. Kakak perempuanku terlibat kasus aborsi, kakak laki-laki pertamaku di PHK di hari pertama ia bekerja dan hingga saat ini, ia tidak bekerja sama sekali. Kakak laki-laki keduaku? Ia termasuk orang yang berhasil namun, sejak ia dipindah tugaskan keluar negeri empat tahun silam, ia sudah sama sekali tidak memerdulikan perekonomian, bahkan keluarga kami. Kakak laki-lakiku yang lainnya terlibat kasus obat-obatan terlarang.

Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin aku harus bisa membahagiakan wanita tua yang sudah menantiku di gubuk kecil yang terletak di pinggir pedesaan yang tidak jauh letaknya dari permukiman tempatku tinggal.

.

.

 _HUATCCHII!_

Hidungku kembali berair. Nampaknya sakitku belum kunjung pulih. Aku jelas memforsir diriku dengan jam kerja yang lain dari biasanya. Sesampainya di apartemen nanti, mungkin aku akan langsung merehatkan kepalaku diatas benda empuk nyaman yang baru kuganti sebulan lalu.

Kakiku melangkah naik ke dalam bus tua dari halte yang ada di depan tempatku bekerja. Pergantian cuaca yang begitu ekstrim tetap menjadi momok yang mengerikan bagi tubuhku yang rentan. Sedikit saja aku menggenjot paksa tubuh ini, tubuh ini akan langsung jatuh karenanya.

Apa aku masih mempunyai persediaan obat ya? Jujur saja, tenggorokkanku terasa gatal dan kering. Aku paling tidak suka jika sedang flu. Lucu rasanya mendengar suaraku yang mendadak berubah bahkan, wanita yang ada di telepon salah mengenaliku sebagai pria paruh baya yang memiliki sembilan anak. Padahal, umurku baru saja menginjak kepala dua bulan lalu.

Ah! sudah sampai

Tidak terasa lamunanku memakan waktu selama itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku turun dari bus dan kemudian merogoh kantong celanaku untuk mencari kunci apartemen yang mungkin saja, ada di dalam sana.

Tanpa tadang aling-aling, aku langsung mengunci rapat-rapat apartemenku dan tanpa mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur.

Aaaah, nyaman sekali. Sesaat rasanya seluruh lelahku sirna. Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk mematikan lampu kecil yang terletak diatas meja disebelah tempat tidurku.

Ah…..

Nampak pada kedua belah mataku sesosok pemuda mungil bersurai biru muda dengan kulitnya yang pucat tersenyum dalam pelukan pemuda berambut merah terang yang tingginya tak jauh beda dari pemuda yang sedang tersenyum bahagia tadi. Senyum itu nampaknya abadi, damai, dan tak terusik oleh waktu.

Pemuda dengan surai biru muda itu adalah aku, dan yang satunya lagi adalah dia. Dia yang dulu pernah ada dan mengisi kehidupanku.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan terus memandangi sosok yang ada dalam figura kayu yang sudah mulai pudar kacanya.

Andai orang itu masih ada disini. Tapi apa yang sudah kuputuskan sudah benar-benar bulat. Aku juga, sudah tidak mampu bergulat dengan takdir.

Aku meninggalkan figura itu dan melangkahkan kakiku pada kotak obat yang terletak dikamar mandi. Aku mengambil segelas air dan menenggak sebutir pil untuk demam dalam satu tegukan besar. Berharap setelahnya, aku bisa tertidur dan melupakan apa yang baru saja merasuk dalam kepalaku tentang pemuda itu. Aku juga, harus berangkat ke rumah nenek besok.

.

.

.

Dengan kemeja biru muda yang kubiarkan tidak terkancing menutupi kaos bergaris yang kukenakan, aku menarik koperku menuju kedalam bis. Aku mengenakan headset hitam yang sudah sedikit terkelupas ujungnya dan mulai memutar lagu pada handphoneku.

Bus yang kunaiki mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte tempatku menunggu tadi. Lagu yang kuputar pun perlahan bergulir dan berganti seraya lagu itu habis.

[ _Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ketujuh belas Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu_ ]

Ah…

Tak sengaja pesan suara yang kuterima dari orang itu terputar dan suaranya menggema di telingaku. Dulu saat aku mendengarkan pesan suara singkat ini, aku diliputi oleh perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa kugambarkan dengan kata-kata. Entah mengapa sekarang rasanya, sesak di dada ini yang kurasakan hingga rasanya, untuk bernapas pun sulit.

Untung saja, durasi dari pesan suara itu tidak lama. Lagu selanjutnya yang ada di handphoneku langsung terputar secara acak. Namun tetap saja perasaan itu belum hilang.

Sudah sekian lama aku tidak mendengar suara pemuda itu dan benar saja, sesaat aku mendengarnya lagi, walau hanya dalam sebuah pesan suara singkat, suaranya langsung menggema dalam otakku.

Aku masih tidak mengerti, dan juga tak kunjung mengerti. Dia sudah bahagia sekarang, jadi apalagi yang kurang dariku? Bukankah dengan melihat orang yang kau sayangi itu bahagia, maka kau akan menjadi bahagia juga? Walau mungkin dia tidak lagi bersama denganmu?

Apakah aku harus memilikinya? Bukankah itu terdengar sangat egois?

Aku tak pernah memahaminya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai pada halte pedasaan yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah nenek. Ternyata nenek juga sudah menungguku di kursi halte. Bisa kudapati senyumnya menggurat manis di wajah tuanya tangannya perlahan melambai kepadaku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar bus dan memeluk erat wanita tua itu. Ia juga membalas pelukanku dengan sebuah pelukan hangat penuh rasa rindu.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita pulang. Nenek sudah memasakkan sup ikan kesukaanmu dirumah, kau pasti lapar."

Ucapan nenek tadi sontak saja membuat hatiku menjadi lebih tenang, dan melupakan sejenak segala hal tentang pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai menjadi semakin gelap. Walau ini musim panas tetap saja, cuacanya sangat dingin. Nenek memintaku untuk mengenakan yukata dan pergi ke festival yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Aku nampak seperti bocah yang hendak pergi ke festival anak berusia lima tahun. Kukenakan sandal kayu yang entah mengapa masih saja muat di kakiku sejak tiga tahun terakhir kubeli. Apa mungkin kakiku tidak berkembang eh? Aku pun tidak mengerti.

Suara petasan riuh terdengar hingga ke rumah nenek. Lampion-lampion juga sudah memenuhi tiang tiang penyangga dan terhampar hingga ke tempat festival berada.

Seperti kebiasaan lamaku di festival, aku tidak lupa untuk membeli sebuah permen kapas merah jambu dan sebuah permen apel.

Lihat lah orang-orang itu. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah mereka. Semakin gelap langit di atasku, semakin banyak bunyi derap sandal kayu yang lalu lalang dihadapanku.

Aku melihat seorang berbadan besar yang tengah mencurangi anak berkacamata di tempat menyendok ikan mas. Apa tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu? Anak kecil itu menangis dan pergi. Aku suka dengan keputusannya, daripada ia tetap tersakiti disana, alangkah lebih baiknya dia pergi dan menghindar. Mungkin di tempat lain ia akan menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Itu lah kenyataan dari kehidupan anak muda." Seorang bapak menepuk pundakku. Nampaknya ia menyadari bahwa aku tidak menyukai pemandangan yang ada di hadapan kami.

Benar saja. Orang yang lebih berkuasa itu nampaknya, suka sekali meminum soda yang terbuat dari darah dan air mata orang lain dan mereka tertawa lepas tanpa memedulikan sekitar mereka yang sudah menjerit meminta pertolongan.

Termasuk juga pada orang yang berkuasa untuk memainkan perasaan kita. Rasanya, Akashi-kun itu sama dengan pemuda yang membully anak kecil tadi. Dan aku, adalah anak kecil tadi yang memutuskan untuk lari dan menghindari dari sakit yang kedua kalinya.

Aku meninggalkan tempat tadi dan berjalan sedikit lebih jauh untuk menikmati festival namun nampaknya, kata menikmati sudah tidak lagi cocok dengan keadaanku sekarang.

Akashi-kun dengan yukata hitamnya berdiri dihadapanku. Nampaknya pemuda itu sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Ah! Tetsuya."

Hal yang tidak kuinginkan pun terjadi, ia menyadari keberadaanku dan bahkan baru saja ia memanggilku. Pemuda itu mendekat dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Apa kabar Tetsuya? Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, ah kau nampaknya sedikit lebih kurus." Ia memelukku erat dan menciumi leherku.

Hentikan…..

"Tetsuya, kau manis seperti biasanya." Pemuda itu mencium pipiku.

Hentikan…. Jangan berbuat baik padaku, aku tidak suka kata-katamu barusan. Bukankah kau sudah tidak pantas mengatakannya, dan aku sudah tidak pantas menerimanya lagi daripadamu?

Hentikan…. Hentikan bertindak manis seperti itu…

Rasanya sakit….

Ingin rasanya aku meronta namun aku tidak bisa. Kumohon hentikan…..

"Hentikan…." Ucapku lirih. Namun ia tidak mengindahkannya.

"Sei-kun!" Seseorang dengan nada suara lebih tinggi datang menghampiri kami.

"Lama sekali, ada apa?" Akashi-kun mengalihkan pandangnya pada anak dara itu.

"Ini kan salahmu anu…. K-karena ulahmu barusan aku jadi su-sukar untuk berjalan bukan? S-seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan….." wajah gadis itu memerah, ucapannya pun gemetar.

Anak dara eh-? Nampaknya aku harus menarik kembali ucapanku…..

"Siapa itu?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Teman lamaku. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

.

Teman…

.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri….." Aku menepis pelukan Akashi-kun dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga ketanah dan aku berlari meninggalkan mereka, dan aku pun tak kuasa membendung air mataku. Nampaknya perempuan itu menyadari kalau aku menangis. Dapat kulihat dari sudut mataku air mukanya yang berubah menjadi sangat khawatir.

Rasanya mengerikan, teramat sangat mengerikan. Bahkan rasanya aku ingin terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Disaat aku melihat wanita itu aku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya, aku masih mencintai Akashi-kun.

Dan selama ini, aku hidup dalam ingkaran yang kubuat diotakku…..

Menyedihkan.

Padahal perasaanku padanya sudah kukubur dalam-dalam. Padahal aku sudah mencoba menghapus tentangnya dalam memoriku. Semua telah kulakukan agar perasaanku padanya menghilang. Semua yang kulakukan sia-sia saat dia berada di depanku. Rasa yang dipendam sekian lama meledak tanpa bisa ditahan.

Hahaha, aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

Padahal ini jalan yang kupilih, tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

.

.

Aku masih ingat kami berdua berada di atap sekolah. Aku membaca novel yang kupinjam di perpustakaan dengan tenang seperti biasa. Sedangkan dia hanya diam memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ada kilat yang tak bisa kuartikan dalam tatapan matanya.

Ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Biasanya, ketika istirahat, aku dan dia akan berada di atap sekolah. Aku duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca novel dan dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Atau dia akan menatap langit biru dan menggodaku dengan beberapa kata yang membuatku malu.

Tapi hari ini tidak.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya. "Aku rasa hubungan kita sampai disini saja."

Untuk beberapa saat aku membeku. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak ketika mendengar pernyataannya kala itu. Tetapi aku berusaha agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara parau. Oh tidak, aku tak ingin menangis di hadapannya.

"Kau ingat ketika aku menceritakan soal pertunanganku padamu?"

Oh, ya ... jadi karena pertunangan itu, heh?

Ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Kalau kau mau tahu aku mengingat hal itu sampai sekarang. Dia, adalah gadis yang cantik, keturunan ningrat, sama sepertimu. Dia, adalah gadis yang akan ditunangkan denganmu, gadis yang jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama saat melihatmu, dan gadis yang mencintaimu lebih dari aku.

Dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau diam-diam mencintainya lebih dari kau mencintaiku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku seakan tidak tahu apa-apa. Lalu apa? Tentu saja dia ingin meminta agar hubungan kita berakhir. Memangnya apalagi?

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Tetsuya."

Yah, tentu saja aku tahu maksudnya. Hanya saja ada rasa tak percaya dalam diriku. Kenapa? Kenapa setelah sekian lama kita menjalin hubungan kau hancurkan dengan mudah? Kenapa semudah itu kau menarikku dalam pelukanmu lalu pelan-pelan membunuhku? Lalu kenapa kau tak memperjuangkanku barang sedikitpun? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu namun lidahku kelu. Alhasil yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum di depanmu. Haha, aku memang pengecut.

"Baiklah, kurasa memang kita hubungan kita sampai di sini saja. Semoga Akashi-kun bahagia."

Dadaku sesak ketika mengucapkannya.

.

.

Kenangan pahit yang muncul dalam ingatanku membuatku tersenyum getir. Aku menyesal karena datang ke festival itu. Melihatnya di depan mataku sama menabur garam pada luka. Sakit.

Aku berhenti berlari lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Dia tak mengejarku.

Dan bodohnya aku mengharapkannya untuk mengejarku.

Aku tahu bahwa aku belum bisa melupakanmu sepenuhnya dan kau sudah bahagia dengannya. Meski sakit aku akan mundur perlahan dan melupakanmu seutuhnya. Bukankah dulu aku yang mengalah? Bukannya dulu aku yang mundur demi kebagiaan dirinya.

Yah, tak apa, selama dia bahagia aku juga bahagia.

* * *

 **a/n: halooooo, ini duet kolab kita berdua~~ nak mika dan chesee, hehehe. Semoga suka yaaa~~**

 **Mika : hueeeeeee nak cheesee ini ending yang tak terduga~~ ternyata endingnya nyesek gini**

 **makasih atas kerja kerasnya nak cheese semoga ga bosen bosen sama mika dan bisa collab lagi**

 **buat readers, haaaii tiba tiba mika nyangsang disini hahaha karena ini akun chesee kalian ga bisa nagih kreditan panci mika disini hohoho *diketak**

 **Eniwei, Happy Reading~ Enjoy our very first collaboration fic**


End file.
